


Knox After Dark

by LordValtieri



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Torture, Androgyny, Asexual Character, Asphyxiation, Black Butler References, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, Castration, Character Death, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Forced Cannibalism, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gore, Grey-A, Grim Reapers, Gun Violence, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Device, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Mental Anguish, Mind Rape, Murder, Necrophilia, Needles, Non-Canonical Character Death, OC, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Snuff, Suicide, Torture, Underage Prostitution, Unrequited Love, prostitute ronald knox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValtieri/pseuds/LordValtieri
Summary: *****This is a fan fiction about the human life of Ronald Knox. It follows the head canon of my beloved real life Ronald, that our darling Knox was a street walker. This will be a dark view of his life. What would drive such an eccentric and lovable man to put a metal shaft into the warmth of his mouth instead of wrapping his lips around the shafts of his customers? Let's go down the rabbit hole..Please note that the characters Alec and Henley are OCs made for the sole purpose of this story.Please do not proceed if graphic depictions of rape and torture are upsetting for you, if needles being used or slut shaming is problematic. Read through the tags. I've done my best to mention everything I can think of that needs tags. This is gonna be a wild ride, folks.This is my first story, and first fan fiction so concrit is welcome. The POV does shift and is meant to be somewhat floaty/like you're actually a helpless persons witnessing this.This is chock full of head canons from discussing subjects with my dear friend (My Ronny) as well as elements that I see involved for Undertaker such as; medical experimentation and curiosities.Please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete at the time of posting this right now. 
> 
> I will be spreading this out into chapters just as soon as I put the final piece of the story in.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read this before the time of posting here on AO3 and given me support and love and the drive to finish.

Not an unusual night by any means. The crescent moon hung in the sky dancing lazily on deep blue velvet littered with diamonds. Every whore's dream, to be the moon herself. Showered in luxuries and worshiped as a lavish goddess. The thought of a rich man keeping him as a decorative trophy curled the corners of the blonde man's shapely lips. That familiar dreamer's sparkle took to his big cool blue eyes. It kept the one flowing to keep that glimmer in them; "Dreamer" his regulars called him. 

Henley clicked his wooden heel against the cobble to tell the other man that wealth was walking near. Ronald didn't skip a beat, he reached up and adjusted the pale pink blouse so that a button released and exposed more pale milky flesh, one taupe brow arching attractively as he brushed his hand through his thick blonde hair. His hip swayed lazily to the side, his polished boot catching the lamp light. He smelled of opium and expensive tobacco. Whiskey fresh on his breath. The tall man clad in imported wool and fine silk bore dark eyes into Ronald. He showed no shame for his presence in the district. He had likely bought boys here many times. For a moment Ronald thought to himself, "Not a good source of regular income if he is so brazen and still looking. Be doesn't take regulars. A hopper. Good for a night, two if you impress. Never more.", This didn't dull the coy smirk on his lips any. 

The man lifted his hand into his coat and withdrew a glimmering case with finely rolled cigarettes inside. He brought one to Ronald's lips. His gaze was cool and calculating. Ronald accepted it with a playful wink, the warm light of the match quickly faded. A deep baritone voice rose from the broad stranger, "Let's go. Cold is setting into the evening. Don't worry about coming back, grab your satchel if you brought one.", with that he turned and began to walk back down the road, ignoring the glances and offers of the more eager Whores. 

He picked his prize and saw interest in none of the others. This caused Ronald's head to fill with curiosity, "Not like a hopper.. Maybe his favorite found the good life. Could be my lucky night.", Ronald thought to himself while briskly following behind the man well over a head taller. His face bore a cheerful smirk as he stepped into the carriage, relishing the luxurious tobacco. Imported from Spain if he wasn't mistaken. Mixed with dried clove. Interesting blend and such generosity to open up with that to a common street walker. Ronald was quick to settle his curious thoughts as the man boarded the carriage. He didn't want his face to reveal Amy expression except for that which this man would be handsomely paying for.

Ronald's allure was an effortless one. He oozed charisma. His movements were fluid and sensual like that of his feminine counter parts. He wore an easy smile and his soft pout was only enhanced by the presence of a carefully rolled cigarette. The cherry glow glinting off of his eyes as they peered out the carriage window. The man across from him did not speak, rather he preferred actions. His gloved hands worked over the fasteners of his finely tailored trousers, he reached across the carriage and slid his fingers around the back of Ronald's neck and jerked him forward onto his knees. Ronald was hardly phased as the noblemen usually preferred to play rough. They paid better for the bruises they'd leave. 

The man took the half gone cigarette from Ronald's mouth gently and took a deep drag from it while lifting a thin dark brow, he knew that no words were required as he slid his fingers over Ronald's hair, waiting patiently while the slender blonde finished the task of releasing a thick, half hardened cock from silk confines. His tongue and hand were quick to greet the supple soft flesh. His eyes glancing up eagerly like a virginal bride as he licked the length up to the tip. "You taste so good, My Lord..", His voice was delicately whispered as though their engagement were a well kept secret. The heat of a slap was unexpected. The impact was firm and jarred him for a moment before he resumed tending to the length of wanting flesh, this time without remarks of praise. His lips wrapped around the man's cock and engulfed it in hot wet warmth, his tongue dipping into the foreskin to massage the sensitive glans. His hand worked the lower shaft slowly. Soft groans of approval muffled behind a gloved hand, the other still stroking through Ronald's hair. Several minutes of teasing pleasure and never dipping more than an inch past the ridge of the head and the carriage slowed to a halt. 

A sharp snapping told Ronald to stop, he withdrew and smiled at the noble with swollen rosy lips. A lavish hotel rose up alongside them. The driver opened the door without even so much as a glance to the young prostitute. Upon entering the parlor of the hotel the Noble merely tipped his hat to the gentleman at the desk before ascending the stairs. Not even a glance over his shoulder. Ronald knew it was going to be a profitable night. He'd need half a tin of salve and a hot soak and a bottle of whiskey come dawn but it he could afford to take tomorrow night off to rest if all goes well. 

Upon reaching the room Ronald beamed his alluring smile to the man as he unfastened his blouse and vest, he let the material drape open and reveal his toned slender form. The tight body of a young twenty something. His fingers traced over the man's coat as he helped it slide off and draped it on the coat rack. Making quick work of unfastening his trousers to address the still swollen cock confined within them, "Would you like more of my mouth, My Lord?" He asked with an almost coy tone.

He knew what the man was paying for. The towering man let out a soft sigh as he untied his cravat and unfastened the first three buttons of his burgundy blouse. "Alec. Please. I despise the pleasantries behind closed doors. Do you have a name or should i just call you Whore?", the soft rumbling sounded almost gentle.. Sincere. Ronald looked up at Alec with pale blue eyes, batting behind thick lashes. He took hold of the man's bear paw of a hand and walked him to sit on the finely crafted sofa delegated to rest under a sprawling portrait, Monet if Ronald was not mistaken. 

He lowered to his knees between Alec's thighs. Drawing a mouthful of thick saliva into his palm he worked the full nine inch length of girthy proud noble cock. His voice was soft as he leaned in closer to the man's groin, "You can call me what ever you like but my name is Ronald. You own me for the night for shining coin.", the words rolled off the prostitute's tongue expertly. He had said those words before and knew exactly where to annunciation the impassioned script for maximum impact. Make the client fall in love and they eat from your cum soaked palm. 

His tongue slid over the supple flesh once more. The sweet elixir of precum making a trail across it as he pulled the flesh down to reveal the swollen purple tinted flesh. Alec growled a deep rumble and in that same instant the steering tug of hairs being nearly ripped from the scalp ignited on the back of Ronald's skull. His mouth instinctively went agape as his head was forced down, he was filled with unrelenting passion. Alec was as the majority of high society, he had no regard for the comfort of the working class as he drove his cock deep into the damp depths of the blonde's throat. A groan of pleasure passed his lips as he used the leverage on Ronald's hair to show him the pace with which to work him. Alec watched the blonde attentively. His amber eyes fixated on the young man. His grip didn't loosen as he pumped Ronald's mouth on his cock at a steady pace. His breaths were staggered puffs of pleasure. Ronald slid his hands over the man's thighs and exposed hips, eagerly responding to the Man's direction. His eyes peering up with a gaze that made inexperienced men lose hold and spill their need into the depths of his throat. This man, Alec, was not so easily coaxed into the delirium of ecstasy. 

A rapping on the great oak door rang through the gilded room and Alec pulled Ronald from his drenched rod. He stood promptly and tucked himself back in and fastened his trousers once more, sliding a hand through his honey colored hair as a few locks swept down over one eye. He went to answer the door without any hint of surprise. Ronald stood and made his way to the bed. He perched on the edge and leaned back onto the heels of his palms and draped one leg over the other, his easy smirk curling one corner of his mouth as he waited for what he assumed to be room service, likely delivering fine chocolates and champagne. 

Ronald was as curious as a cat and listened in. To his surprise he heard a familiar voice come from the foyer of the suite. His brow lifted as he watched the man walk back into the sprawling room. His voice chimed with a hint of excitement, "Ah, Alec. I didn't realize you fancied two beautiful men to keep you company. You made a good choice, I must say.", his eyes gleamed as he looked Henley over. He was young, sixteen at most. His face was that of Russian build but he damn near looked like a flat chested young girl. With eyes so pale blue they might as well be silver and dark chocolate hair that swept in waves down to slender shoulders, a sharp nose sloping from a straight bridge and similarly angular cheek bones. His skin was creamy and pale, beautiful rose red poutey lips. He was truly a doll of a boy. The only one who gave Ronald any competition for work but it was always friendly. Henley had been working for the last year. He went from starving street urchin to being able to afford a comfortable life courtesy of Ronald showing him the ropes. Henley rose to the occasion effortlessly but took to opium dens a bit too hard. Sometimes he'd disappear for days. Ronald would always fear the worst.. Their work was inherently risky.

Henley lit up seeing Ronald. He had thought the carriage looked familiar but that was not much of an indicator. The young man never had the pleasure of working with the man that made his heart slam into his ribs hard enough they might snap. His cheeks flushed as he beamed a bright smile up at the nobleman, "Thank you for inviting me to join you this evening. Is there anything you're wanting in particular, My Lord?", he asked in his soft husky voice. His slemder fingers were already working over his blouse, opening it to reveal a soft feminine torso, next he untied the ribbon that kept his hair in a low set ponytail, allowing his silky hair to cascade around his face and shoulders. 

Alec regarded the question carefully for a moment before moving to sit in a single high backed chair, he beckoned to both of the boys with a smirk ghosting on the corners of his firm thin lips. His voice rumbled out as he looked between them both, "Ronald.. Come sit a few paces from my feet. Henley, follow him. Kiss each other as though you're lovers. Begin to disrobe one another.", the command left no room to question and Ronald slid off the bed and grabbed Henley's hand as he passed him. Pulling him along until he was only a few feet from the man, he turned and captured Henley in an impassioned kiss, his tongue wasted no time sliding out over the sweet plump lips, his eyes not fully closed. His other hand slid over the boy's throat, until his fingers rested under the jaw. 

Henley obliged the probing tongue with an open mouth, his own dancing with Ronald's in a display of shimmering wet passion. It was enough to make Henley's knees weak. Ronald slid his arm around the small of the other whore's back and lowered them both to the ground, he could feel that the boy was enjoying their locked lips through the swelling pressed against him. He let a moan rise up into their kiss before pulling back and sinking his lips onto the sensitive throat. Henley let out a breathy whimper as his hands explored the toned form of his teacher. Ronald kissed the boy again, with more passion as he slid his hand down the slender pale throat, gripping firmly at the base, his pale eyes glanced over towards Alec to ensure their customer was getting the show he wanted. 

Alec watched intently. He had a cigarette between his lips as he studied the exchange. A smirk more apparent on his lips. It almost looked sinister with the way he stared. Ronald tried to shake the feeling that crept over his neck causing his hairs to stand on end. This wasn't the first time a client paid to watch two beautiful men play so why did he feel uneasy. He shrugged it off and moved his hand to the back of Henley's neck and gently tugged down. They both sat on legs folded under them, Henley moved to get on all fours and dutifully unfastened the others trousers, his thick cock sprang forward proudly, demanding with its desire. Henley's face flushed deeply as he gripped the base of the shaft and began to slide his tongue over the deeply flushed tip. He couldn't help but to lick more, he wanted to feel every inch buried in his throat. He began to suck lovingly on the tip, working down the length eagerly. Ronald let out a soft purr of pleasure that quickly lead to panting breaths and rumbling groans, his head dipping back as his hips arched forward, demanding more of the boy's eager hole. His fingers slid through Henley's silken locks as he shifted his gaze to Alec. His eyes were glittering with passion as his lips tumbled more groans. 

Alec drew a long drag from his cigarette while looking Ronald over, his cock was alive again, bulging in his trousers. He let the pale gray crawl from his parted lips like a spirit wrenching itself free to ascend to the heavens. Writhing and drawing out slowly. He spoke softly as he stared into Ronald's eyes, "Push him down all the way. Do not argue, hold him there until I say release him.", the words were spoken with such sensual enticement it took the edge from it completely. Ronald swallowed and stroked the boy's hair one more time before complying and closing his fingers, applying steady pressure, he could feel the whore open his mouth and lower his tongue, they were experienced enough in this and Ronald taught him well. His throat erupted with a moan as he felt his tip enter the tight wet restriction of the boy's throat, he kept pushing, deeper and deeper. It felt amazing. Henley didn't gag what so ever, his tongue pressed flat against the main vein of his superior's cock as he gladly took every inch. His eyes closed as he reached the base, he lapped at the flesh and began to suck. Ronald moaned out as he began to stroke through dark locks, "Fuck.. Ahh.. So good, Henley..", his gaze again shifted to their propositioned as his tongue slid over his lips. 

Henley began to draw up for air and the man's voice commanded in a dusky firm growl, "Down. Do not let up." , his gaze hardened as he stared into Ronald. Then down at Henley. Ronald was reluctant for a moment but he kept the boy down without much resistance at first but a few agonizingly long seconds passed before Henley reached up and started tapping the man's thigh. His mouth opened as hr gagged. His body was refusing his task and demanding breathe. Tears were forming in his eyes from the gagging. The blonde man stared at their client with wide pleading eyes as he held the boy down. He finally spoke up over another series of gags, "Please he needs air! I need to let go!!", panic tainted his voice as he watched the man whirl his hand up and flick it to signify release. 

Ronald quickly removed his hand from the boy's hair. Henley jolted up, thick strings of saliva still connecting his gaping mouth to that pulsing cock. He gasped for a breath and coughed harshly. His palms held him up as he coughed and struggled to normalize his breathing. Ronald gently stroked his cheek and glanced over at Alec. He had the sinking fear that Henley was not going to be able to handle the rough desires of the Nobleman. He'd have to help him get through the night. The pay would be worth it, though.

Alec tilted his head as he watched them, another smirk playing across his lips as he pulled another long drag from his shortening cigarette. There was a sinister gleam in his eyes. He drug his thumb slowly over his lower lip before speaking, "Henley.. Come here, Darling. Let me get a better look at those glassy eyes.", his tone made Henley's blood chill. He crawled over without protesting, he swallowed hard and sat at the man's feet, his cheeks still wet with tears. Heart still pounding in his chest. He stared up at the Noble, panic evident in his gaze, his pupils were dilated and unyielding. He sat in silence as Alec stared at him before leaning forward and grabbing the young whore by the chin in a firm steel grip. He leaned in close and stared deep into the boy's eyes, "You look bewildered. Good, as you should. You won't see dawn.", his voice was hushed and his gaze was unyielding. Henley flinched and tried to pull back from the man's painful grip but failed horribly, tears brimmed in his eyes at the words dropped onto his shoulders with the weight if a dozen horses. He whimpered softly, "Please, My Lord.. No.", his voice trembled and barely came out with enough volume to be heard even at close range. 

Ronald stated at the two, straining to hear their exchange. The sudden shift in the atmosphere hit him in the stomach as he saw Henley's shoulders sink. His brows furrowed and his teeth set. His protective instincts boiled inside of him. He reminded himself to stay calm. They couldn't afford to fuck up and lose several well paying clients. He knew Henley could pull through this. They all have to learn how to take the sadistic games at some point. Ronald slid his fingers through his hair and spike in a seductive tone, "My Lord, how can we make your night more enjoyable?". 

Hearing the blonde speak up brought a smirk back to Alec's lips. He gestured toward a chest at the end of the bed, "Fetch the rope from the trunk. And the leather case, Good boy.", his tone was pleasant. Ronald quickly presented the man with the requested items. Alec smiled briefly and stood, he took the length of rope and knelt down behind Henley, he took the boy's arms and brought them behind his back. Bringing the rope around them starting with his upper arms and moving down, tying them tightly, "You're very lucky. Not many in London know this technique for restraint. Dear Lau was gracious enough to teach me the finer points during one if our exchanges. It is as beautiful as it is effective.", he looked at Ronald and gestured at the rope spanning the length of the boy's arms, drawing them close together to the wrists. Ronald nodded his agreement but he could tell the position looked uncomfortable. Henley still sat, his eyes wide and staring up at a painting as tears poured down his cheeks. He lost the ability to move his arms, combined with what the man said, his mind was in a full state of panic. The boy's adams apple bobbed in his throat as the flesh felt constricted. Beads of cold sweat began to form on his forehead. Henley could hear nothing but the deafening sound of his heart racing in his ears. His body screamed to run, until his limbs could carry him no farther, but he sat as still as though he were crafted from porcelain. 

Alec's fingers snaked up through the thick walnut colored hair, his fingers closed into a fist close to the root and he jerked sharply, drawing the young man's head back so that those ice blue eyes were forced to look at his. The corners of his mouth appeared to twitch, the ghost of a smile haunting his handsome features but only enough that it left Henley questioning if he saw it at all. During the time that felt as though it passed a hundred cycles of the moon, the frail doll stared without so much as a wisp of breath passing his cherry pout. Alec shoved him forward so that his body lurched, his cheek impacted harshly with the unforgiving lacquered wood beneath him. The white hot pain that shot through him drew out a loud yelp from his throat. The sudden swift movement passed in delayed speed for Ronald, his mouth gaped open as he tried to move to catch the slender form. The sudden attempt to prevent the impact was met with a leather clad foot slamming into the blonde's Jaw. The taste of copper flooded over Ronald's mouth as tears overwhelmed him. Alec's lips shifted into an undeniable expression of pure enjoyment as he watched the boy's heave for breaths being drowned and caught in the sudden flash of pain. Henley whimpered softly as he closed his eyes, his parted lips leaked a long stream of crystal fluid onto the walnut below. Ronald reached out slowly and placed his finger tips on the other boy's hip, caressing slowly in hope to comfort him. He himself had certainly experienced worse, it would take a great deal of resolve for them to survive if this was just the beginning. The blonde looked up at the beast that was their keeper just until the break of dawn as he forced himself up into a kneeling position, wiping the crimson from the corners of his mouth as he spoke gently, with a definite undertone of gentle seduction, “My Lord.. Please he is as a lamb to this variety of play. Bring your more cruel needs upon me so that you might enjoy my suffering better. I assure you I will plea for mercy quite--”, another impact of expertly cobbled footwear met his begging with less mercy than the last kick. The shock wave of pain rattled his head to the point coherent thought was lost upon him for what he was even asking. Blood mixed with saliva made a slow descent from his gaping mouth as he looked down upon his folded legs, his lungs filled again as his head nodded slowly. No command was needed to cease his mouth from forming further attempts. 

Alec knelt down and brought the leather case up off of the floor and settled down into the chair nearest the collapsed boys. His long elegant fingers worked over a brass buckle to free the strap that kept the case closed. He spread the piece open across the wooden table to reveal a variety of what appeared to be surgical tools. Glimmering silver devices that promised nothing less than agony. Ronald's eyes widened in horror as he looked upon the contents and how the man caressed certain pieces as if reminiscing over fond sunbathed memories. The leaden weight sinking into his stomach preceded the onslaught of horrid imagery that flooded the blonde's mind. His voice was hushed as a thought passed from his lips, “God help us..”, the plea of mercy was met with a bubble of laughter. A sound rather uncharacteristic and unexpected of the Noble caressing his collection as a child might admire his own toys, “No.. You'll find no Almighty mercy nor savior to lift you from perdition in this place.”. A soft but agonized sound rose from Henley as his eyes closed tighter. An icy shiver slid over his spine as tears managed to slip through and fall onto the floor beneath his bowed form. Behind him his bound hands closed, his knuckles draining of any present color as his fingers tightened into his palms, a futile attempt of gripping onto any string of hope that might be present within him. 

The first sign of enjoyment began to show on the Noble's face as the glistening pink flesh of his tongue slipped over his lower lip, he drew out a long slender spike of silver that was carefully detailed with flourishes going along the handle. Sliding it over his palm until the delicate point tickled his skin. He stood and walked over to Ronald and knelt down onto one knee, his unoccupied hand lashed up and grabbed the young man by the jaw, his fingers digging into his face like an iron clad vice. The man's head cocked to the side as he studied those soft sapphire pools, lapping up the fear that swirled within the depths as though the overwhelming emotion were a glass of freshly made lemon aide in a glass filled with ice on a sweltering afternoon. He wielded the weighted piece of metal as though it were his own appendage. Sliding it over the blonde's face starting along his cheek bone, bringing it to where his eye socket formed a soft shadow. Slowly applying pressure, the skin resisting the sharpened point as it was pressed down. The Noble's voice was calm as he spoke, “It would be so simple to drive this through the resistant flesh here. Slide it into the gelatinous eye.. It's quite excruciating. Your vision would dissipate as the pain increased. I wonder how much your darling friend could lap up oozing down your cheek before he found himself vomiting it into his own lap.”, the pressure of the spike pricking his skin brought a look of sheer panic onto Ronald's face. His lower lip trembled as he fought to hold steadfast and not attempt to jerk free for fear that movement would only drive the tool into him. His throat constricted as his heart trembled with a deep chill that he was sure felt something akin to death. Uncertainty filled his muddled thoughts, none of his work prior to this had given him the capacity to discern what of this mad man's words were threat and which were promissory remarks. 

 

Henley shifted as he attempted to sit upright, finding the movement quite difficult without use of his hands or arms to shift the balance of weight. This scuffling drew Alec's attention from Ronald and he shook his head slowly, clicking his tongue in a condescending sequence, he released the blonde from his grip and brought the ornamental pike down into the tender arch of the brunette's foot. With the force behind it the tool split through the flesh with ease, parting muscle and sliding between bones. The sudden searing pain from being impaled drew a shriek from the small boy's throat like that of a wounded animal. His pale eyes shot open as agonized groans and whines dribbled off of his lips. His chest heaved with the mandatory breathes that forced between the unattractive symphony of noise. Alec's dark gaze glittered as he watched the whore writhe before slowly applying pressure to the handle. The shifting of metal in the fresh wound brought out a fresh melody of suffering. “I don't believe that you were given permission to leave the floor where you've been left, Whore. Don't presume to make movements, lest it find you added punishment.”, his voice had an almost chipper tone with the thickness of authority coating it like a dark syrup. Ronald's wounded jaw set tightly, his teeth grinding against each other to still the protest that clawed inside of his throat, his displeasure spread across his face in a haunted gaze under furrowed brows. The elder prostitute's insides were being ripped apart by a flurry of claws inside of him. He wanted to drive one of the knives in the leather case into the base of this horrid man's neck. Far too risky to attempt but the desire was no less prevalent. Alec's gaze slid over Ronald as his eyes locked onto the limp flesh between his milky thighs, “That just won't do what so ever. I've such a night planned and you must be prepared to enjoy it to the fullest, lest you don't want to receive the payment promised.”, his lips wore an easy cocked smile as he drew the spike free with a firm grip, ripping it from the suctioned flesh, splattering Ronald across his thighs in the excess blood from the jerking motion. 

Alec stood slowly and slid the now warm metal over his tongue, the tip curling up to embrace the cylindrical object, a soft purr of satisfaction vibrated out of his throat as he moved back to the chest behind Ronald and Henley. From within the belly of the confines of his sadistic toy box he brought out a bag that was clearly that of a Doctor. Not suited to a noble what so ever, the sound of glass chimed behind the boys, driving fear further into them like a poison spreading in their veins. Once the tall man appeared in front of Ronald again he had a silver syringe with a glass body in his hand, squirting a bit of liquid from the needle at the tip. He looked it over, as though he may have passively cared for the dosage before shrugging with pursed lips, he drove the needle directly into the blonde whore's jugular and forced the contents into his blood stream with a slow steady application of pressure on the end of the syringe. “The old gray man, masquerades as a doctor at times, you see. He has such interesting elixirs and doesn't quite have enough time to thoroughly experiment them on subjects. Well, he allows me to test the ones that he's confirmed don't cause untimely death on the patient. This should help you perk up. You've got a show to put on and you're in such a sad state so I'm going to be kind and assist you with that. The effects don't take long to settle in.”, he slid the needle out slowly and tossed the syringe onto the bed next to the bag. Shifting the weight on his feet from his crouched position he grabbed the ropes that bound Henley's wrists and lifted the boy to an upright position, sitting on his folded legs, the pitiful expression didn't fit the doll like features but it suited what Alec sought perfectly. “Stand up, Ronald. You're going to allow this one to help that little prick come to the party.”, his hand gestured vaguely around the blonde's groin. 

 

The Noble returned to the chest and brought out a leather thong with metal claws on either end meeting with a buckle on the back, he walked around to face Henley again and snapped his fingers, looking down at the boy expectantly. Henley stared up at him with a spark of defiance in his eyes as his brows came ever so slightly closer together. Alec's lips twitched at the corners as his leg lifted and he slammed the wooden heel of his shoe into the boy's bare groin with the swiftness of all the strength behind his dominant leg. The sudden shock wave of pain that jolted Henley caused his mouth to gape open in a snarl of pain. Alec bent down quickly and set the wooden prongs between the whore's teeth, his mouth spread into a gleeful smirk as he fastened the leather into the brass buckle behind the boy's head, securing it tightly. His movements were quick as a viper, evidence that he has performed this act with this tool many nights before this one. Henley's teeth collided with the harshness of the metal the moment it was placed between them. He bit hard in hopes that it was merely delusion that he had his mouth spread so surely. The boy's pale eyes widened as he stared at Henley, his head shook as he attempted to form a plea. His thoughts whirling around. He'd behave, he'd promise to be a good boy. This was unnecessary. The pain overwhelming him mixed in with the fear to create a tonic that made his head light. Alec's frigid stare settled onto Ronald, one slender dark brow arched expectantly as his hand whirled through the air to gesture that the expectation of assuming his place was still as present as ever. Ronald moved quickly to his feet. Dizziness caused him to sway as the speed at which he shifted to standing threatened to bring him back to his knees. His cock was already beginning to react to the liquid injected into him. In his mind he was cursing the monster treating them like animals in a sick game of curiosity. He moved to stand in front of Henley, locking eyes with him, hoping to give a gentle comforting gaze. In reality it was a fear filled exchange between two young damned souls.

Ronald's fingers slid into those silky chocolate locks in a gentle comforting motion, he massaged the boy's scalp slowly as he brought his hips closer. Henley dipped his head down to collect the tip of the blonde's member into his spread mouth, working his tongue against the flesh awkwardly as he tried to find means to bring the half hardened appendage into the gaping hole without assistance of hands or being able to slide his lips around the supple flesh. The heat of the younger man's tongue brought an overwhelming wave of pleasure up Ronald's spine. The aphrodisiac inside of the mixture in his veins was effective to say the least. His hips dipped forward again, slowly, his body responded effortlessly as his flesh swelled to full capacity within only a few thrusts, he dove his cock deep into Henley. Sliding down into his throat with gentle passionate thrusts, his throat hummed with soft groans. His chest heaving with ragged breaths as their eyes remained locked into each other. His fingers ran through the boy's hair slowly, his voice soft and quivering in his affirmations to the other, “Yes.. you're a good boy.. You're such..”, his words slipped off into grunts as his thrusts began to increase in pace. His face grew hot as he slid his entire length into the spread mouth, diving into the depths of the younger's throat, pulling out enough to allow him to breath in frequent intervals. Alec's expression was one bordering on disgust and amusement. He was working away bringing out a variety of tools from the medical bag resting on the velvet in a shade of deep consuming crimson draped over the massive bed. Silver glinting metal toys contrasted sharply on the material in a dreamy display. The boys were too consumed in their combination of drug induced euphoria and sheer terror to pay mind to their temporary owner. 

 

The Nobleman toiled away working on filling a small handful of syringes with clear liquid, setting them down across the velvet. Two full syringes for each were carefully prepared and set on display for easy accessibility. The elegant man wore a soft smile as he brought out further surgical tools, long needles, a glimmering bone saw. His array of toys was impressive and yet practical for the purpose of his preferred play time. He snapped sharply to catch the attention of the two prostitutes. Both the young men responded instantaneously. Henley's mouth still spread and gaping wrapped around the steel gag, lengths of thick saliva from the depths of his throat connected him to Ronald's cock. The blonde's cheeks were flushed, his hands lowered to his sides as he stared into the deep emerald eyes boring into them. His breaths came out heavily in pants, his mind was fogged over from the drugs in his system and while he knew it was all wrong and fear screamed like a child crouched in a corner it was as though he was in the second story of that house and he couldn't clearly hear the warning; though he knew it was there. 

Alec's long legs took him over to where Ronald stood. The corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly as he slid his ungloved palm over the shapely jawline of the boy. A soft sigh passed his lips like a whisper. The hand wandered down onto a bare shoulder and applied distinct, unwavering pressure. A commanding gesture giving no opportunity for refusal, “On your knees, boy.”, his voice was hushed but stern. Ronald complied without argument, though his body was screaming for more intimate enjoyments, the sound of fear became a touch louder as his knees impacted with the floor, he looked into Henley's eyes with childish uncertainty. Without any hesitation upon the part of their captor a glimmering piece of pale metal flashed before Ronald's eye. His vision was not quicker than the confused panic that preceded screeching pain without any time to process that the scalpel had already began to enter the tender flesh of his right eye. His throat tore with a horrid wail like that a human shouldn't find cause to muster. The heat of the pain and elixir of panic made his head jerk instinctively away. Alec's grip in his hair was only now present in his senses and the scalpel dug deeper, colliding with the frail bone of his eye socket, “Curses. Sit still, whore you're wasting it!”, the snapping command was unwavering as the scalpel abandoned the now ruined pocket of goop, blood and nerves. 

Alec dropped the scalpel next to the boys legs without giving so much as a side wise glance to ensure it didn't land inside of flesh. The now vacated hand lashed out and grabbed the chocolate silk of the younger prostitute. Henley's face was ravaged in an expression of absolute terror. The real reason for the gag was quickly realized and his tongue flopped against the roof of his mouth in attempt to form pleas and words of protest as he was shoved forward against Ronald's cheek. Tears began to stream down his eyes as the still hot liquid concoction began to seep past his spread lips and touch his tongue though he held it as far back from his teeth as he could manage, the flesh hurt as though it might tear if he fought any harder. He jerked and squirmed hoping to writhe free but the mess of gelatinous filling and copper blood was unrelenting in filling his forced open orifice. The whimpers and wordless wails of protest were drowned as he began to gag against his beloved friend's contents sliding into his throat. His stomach lurched and held tight. Every part of his body protesting and clenching as though the invasive liquid could be exhumed through sheer willpower. The sounds of Ronald's cries filled the poor boy's ears with as much unrelenting presence as the contents of his eye. His fingers clutched into his palms so firmly that his almond shaped nails pierced the flesh, not that he had the awareness of self to feel the pain from it. Blood simply began to drip down between his closed fingers as his arms jerked, one side against the other. The binding ropes showed no sings of weakness in the finely secured knots and loops. His shoulders only offered a few inches up or down, the utter futility of his existence weighed on him like the shadow that only death itself could cast. His mind silently begged that peaceful presence to come down upon him and slide the eternal silk of shadow around him and remove him from this nightmare.  
The brunette's stomach turned over inside of itself in desperate attempt to expunge the other man's bodily content from it. His body was overtaken by a tremor as his eyes opened again and locked into the cold depths of emerald green staring down into his terror filled gaze. Alec wore that same smirk. What once was seen as warm and easy, the coldness behind it much more visible now. Ronald's left eye was wide open, streaming with tears. His chest heaved as he convulsed in the pain of the last few moments. he sank back into a seated position the instant he felt Alec's grip in his hair slacken. One cool blue eye stared ahead blankly. Disbelief clouded what was left of his vision. His mind struggled to adjust to balance his sight. The pain gave way to shock. Pale pink lips parted with a slackened jaw. His cock still slick with saliva, standing at full attention despite the brutality he just endured. His head fell to the side as a rag doll's might. Limply as though he was held together by little more than string and wool roving to fill him. The whimpering from his companion broke through his daze only enough to shift his eye so that his glassy stare met Henley's horror filled face. Alec clapped his hands together sharply. His mouth split open like a freshly created wound to reveal a beaming grin. With a swift flick of his wrist he drew a pocket watch of finely crafted silver from his vest, a clicking of his tongue met the discovery of the hour of night. Mumbling more so to himself, “This has all taken longer than usual. I haven't enough time left for us to play with all of these.. not thoroughly at least. Best to stop doddling, I suppose.”, his voice trailed off as he bent to pick the scalpel up, his knees held him in a crouched position he turned the blood soaked tool in his fingers, allowing it to glint off of the many candles illuminating the room. 

He set it down once more, having thought over his next enticing en devour with the boys. His tongue slid over his upper lip as he worked over the knots on Henley's bindings. Swift calculated movements loosened the binding rope and allowed it to slip down and slump to the floor between his slender calves. Henley's shoulders sank as his arms fell numbly forward, he attempted to roll them in the sockets now that they were finally free from the discomfort of behind held back so tightly. His slim fingers rubbed over his wrists, when his head turned down to look at the numerous raw areas of flesh the mouthful of drool that had blended with the blood streamed out in a crimson mucous string. A humiliating display that didn't suit a prostitute of his callibur. Though in this den of suffering they were little more than nothing. Treated with less dignity than animals. His thoughts were quickly severed upon feeling his flesh go along with. A sudden hot pain shot up from his ankles. The cold metal of the scalpel wielded by the wicked man dipped into the tender pieces of milky skin just above the heel of his foot. The motion was sift and his foot dropped flat as he screamed, looking back behind him in horror at the mouths created, they seemed to be laughing at the pain. Alec severed the tendons clean through and smiled briefly at Henley and cooed, “You won't find easy means to escape his thrusts regardless of what I do to you with these wounds. The old gray man has such a fun array of tricks to render parts of the body utterly useless. You'll not find your feet useful for anything now, Whore.”, the taunting remark made the reality of the wounds come to full realization in Henley's mind. His head dropped forward again. The agony coursing through his body made him dizzy. His body began to sway slightly, his fingers shot up into his hair, gripping tightly at the root on the back of his head. A hoarse scream erupted from him. If his mouth had any function left he might have been screaming a protesting, “No”, however with the gag firmly in place it was little more than what a beast would summon. 

 

The blood pooling down and painting the limp feet was more beautiful than the art carefully hung in the galleries of the aristocracy. Far less exposed, Alec's work was pure, and chaste. A virginal maiden that held herself with the regard of a heavenly beauty. None but a select few ever to engorge on her vision. In this room he was the only God that truly existed. His Father had no place to dictate his steps, calculated like pieces across a chess board. Waltzing through high society in a dance with every ten steps ahead carefully measured and doted upon so that nothing was out of place and he was given such little freedom to dictate the way he would sway to the violin. The only instrument that could cry the way his fluttering heart wailed for freedom from the heinous boredom of nobility. In his mind he could hear Beethoven's violins paint the scenery much the same way the lives of his canvases did in crimson. Their pain was his beauty, it sang like that haunted instrument. His attention came back to as he looked down at the pool of dark sticky fluid. Henley's head drooped down against Ronald's shoulder. The noble clicked his tongue thoughtfully and moved quickly to retrieve one of the glimmering syringes from the bed. The needle slid effortlessly into the porcelain throat, directly into the pulsing area, pressing half of the contents into the boy's body with steady pressure before drawing the needle out again, holding the pricked area to quell the bleeding for a moment. Back to the bed the medicinal trinket went. 

Henley's eyes opened as he felt the dull pain from the invasion in his neck. His heart began to beat quicker and suddenly the haze from the pain and blood loss shifted into full awareness. Panic set into him as his breaths quickened again. His ice blue eyes were quickly overcome by the black pools within them, filling nearly to the rings before dissipating in size only slightly. The sound of his drumming heart in his ears was nearly deafening. He wanted to run. He had to escape. His knee pulled up to his chest. His weight shifted onto it sharply to stand, a scream ripped through his throat as his limb immediately refused to accept his attempt. The floor caught him almost immediately and he laid there with his elbows and knees holding him, legs tucked up into his abdomen, tears began their ascent again and another cry tore through him. No words found their way in his sounds. Nothing more than a wounded animal spilling pitifully across the floor, helpless and hopelessly maimed. Ronald shook his head in confusion, he didn't understand how such small wounds could cause such a hideous outcome. What felt like an agonizingly slow lapse in time was hardly more than a few dozen seconds. The stomach turning realization hit the prostitutes in the same shared glance. Henley would truly never walk again. His legs ruined by incisions not more than half a finger's length. Alec looked on at their horror with the corners of his mouth pulled up in a smug display. His steps took him through the abandoned pool of blood, his heels clicked down on the wood on either side of the brunette's calves. His fingers worked deftly over the buckle to release the gag. Henley opened his mouth uncomfortably wide, the stiffness in his jaw was quickly realized as his teeth clamped shut, lips curled back against his gums as he let out a pitiful growl of protest. The Nobleman dropped the gag onto a large piece of tanned leather. Upon closer inspection one could see that the deep walnut colored flesh did in fact have darker splotches across it. Stains of previous play sessions. 

Henley looked back over his shoulder at Ronald, his face was somber and covered in thick wine colored coagulating blood. The blonde looked back at his companion with the one remaining eye and furrowed brows. The silence between them was gripping. Ronald's throat was tight with fear. Henley spoke softly, hoping that the cruel bastard would not be able to make out his words but for all the times he had attempted to find cause to speak the truth in his chest he never could. He choked on the confession as it clawed up to hips lips. His eyes softened but he was unwavering, knowing full well the risk of speaking in this way with the man standing over him, “Ronny... what ever happens. Please, just do as he tells you... I'm useless now. There's no saving us even if we were found. I am too ruined. I'm begging you, survive this. You can. I know that you are able. For me? You have to.. You have to carry on, because I love you.. I always have, from the night you first laid your eyes on me. The first words from your lips and my heart was captured. So live on for that. Don't let this sick monster ruin your soul. He can't win..”, the words were choked whispers. Pleas for the overwhelming pain as his heart broke knowing what he asked of Ronald was too much. The confession needed to be had before his light was snuffed out as easily as a candle. There was no hope in this damned place. His life was just another stain on the floor. Ronald's face contorted and he shook his head harshly. A whimper rose from his parted lips as tears descended his intact eye, “Henley.. Please... don't leave me. You can't just leave me. I can't.. No please don't make me!!”, the suffering in his wavering voice came down onto the other boy's heart and shattered the fragile glass, cleaved evenly in half and left cracked and splintered. 

Alec groaned as his eyes slid back under his eyelids, his index finger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose as his head shook slightly and his heel came down on Henley's lower spine, digging in harshly against the jutting vertebre, the motion drew a sharp cry from the whore. That's honestly just disgusting.. Did you think that claiming to feel this... “Love”.. would bring about some pity for you? That I'd sooner snuff you out out of some.. compassion? Foolish little tramp. You've no need to speak for now.”, the last trailing of words were spoken as the Nobleman turned and walked back towards the bag, shoving his hands into the depths as he pulled out two slender pieces of metal. Thicker than a standard needle, the length of ones middle finger. His tongue clicked as he walked around to the front of the brunette and knelt, his left hand snatching a large fist of hair, wrenching the boy's head back, his right hand clutched one needle between fingers, the other fingers held the second pressed to his palm. With minimal effort the cold metal pierced into the boy's milky flesh. The cold greene yes calculated the position carefully, mumbling to himself things that made no connection to his victim's ears as the pain over rode his auditory functions. His mouth opened to attempt protest, to beg forgiveness, the sounds that came from him already broken and failing to form cohesive language. His eyes widened in horror as the other needle was slid into place. The only sounds pouring from him were those of gasps and broken growls. The vibrating pieces of flesh that are required to form proper sounds of any living thing were paralyzed and fragmented. The smile that spread over Alec's lips was haunting. His now vacated hand grabbed the boy's effeminate jaw harshly, his lips collided with the prostitute's in a bruising commanding embrace. Something of a growling moan rose from the Noble as his tongue now slid over Henley's pouting rose lips, the copper and salt of blood and tears was intoxicating for the man. 

Without any delay he brought cuffs from the bed. Within the iron devices were spikes. The color within was dulled and stained from past excursions. Alec moved to a sperate part of the floor, several feet from the boys and lifted a hook on the floor and slid one of the chain links connected the cuffs into the curved metal, closing it with a loud resonating clink. A pad lock summoned from his pocket was slid through the latching mechanism and locked with a bronze key. His steps took him swifly back to where Henley was cowering like a beaten dog. His lips bore that sickeningly familiar smirk as he grabbed another fistful of chocolate tinted hair, his gaze cast over at Ronald and a wink was given to the blonde. “Come now, Henley. You're to get nice and cozy here by the fire place. I find keeping the bleeding warm helps to ensure the tincture the old mortician provides courses through your body more effectively. It's a bloody wonderful thing. None fall limp from the pain with this lovely medicine.”, his tone was casual as he drug the crawling boy across the wood, leaving no room for protest as he would simply drag the whore limp if need be. The whimpering from Henley was shredded and nearly inaudible but the expressions from his face told of his terror. His eyes set down on the cuffs as he was left inches from them, his head shook no vigorously, his tousled hair waving across his face, slender locks sticking to the cold sweat beading on his forehead, his eyes pleaded as his lips haplessly tried to form words of protest. Alec clicked his tongue and grabbed one wrist and secured it inside of the cuffs, the weak resistance gave him no issue as the spikes began to prick the boy's pale flesh. Tugging against would shred open his arm, he was certainly counting on his fighting spirit to make the show more enjoyable. The second limb was secured without as much effort. Henley looked down at his hands, fingers curling into fists on the warm wood, knuckles boring down as tears streamed down his cheeks again. The salt burned his sinuses and eyes. His flesh was raw, drool began to stream down as his mouth gaped. He was unable to form sound to cry out, his gaze shifted to Ronald who watched on in horror as Alec began to move closer to him again. Alec stopped before reaching the blonde and pulled a piece of blackened iron from the holster near the hearth. He set the long spiked piece designed for adjusting the kindling and wood into the chattering warmth of the crackling blaze. His attention snapped back to Ronald. 

His hands clapped together, fingers curling around his palm, “Now.. for you. Ronald.. I'm sorry you had to listen to such a filthy profession from the lying lips of a worthless rat. Beautiful as he is, people like you and him are paid to speak in whispers of false assurances and are only capable of creating fallacy.”. He knelt down in front of Ronald and smiled briefly, examining the darkened hollow where his sapphire gaze once was complete. Alec's fingers locked onto the blonde's jaw like iron and he leaned closer, staring into his left eye firmly, “Do you want to survive this, boy?”, his question was quiet but commanded an answer. Ronald's brows pulled together, his soul was directly impacted. It ripped and screamed as though being attacked by a rabid faceless beast. He tried to force a nod but it was muted under the man's unrelenting grip. The message was yet still received. The Noble's hand released and he waved towards the other with disinterest, “Go. Position behind him.”, the command was given as Alec stood up and made his way back to the bed. Before Ronald could move to his feet the sole of the man's shoe was colliding into Ronald's still swollen cock, grinding into the tender bare flesh. Ronald cried out and stared forward, hoping to regain composure. As the sound rose from him he could see that the Noble's cock was pressing into the fabric of his trousers. Twitching and eager for their suffering. Ronald's teeth set together, his jaw clenching painfully tight as he glared up at Alec. One icy eye boring into the demonic being pinning him. Absolute defiance filled him. 

The instant the shoe was lifted from him he crawled towards Henley, as soon as he reached the boy he crawled between his blood covered feet, til his knees were against the others. His head dropped down and he kissed the boy's back gently. Whispering softly to him, “I know it hurts.. I know. Don't struggle. Don't give him the satisfaction.”, his arms coiled around the shuddering male in a tight embrace as his forehead rested against his back. Alec's voice rose again as he turned a long serated knife over in his hand, “Insert your hand inside of the boy. Protest and I'll remove it from your arm and do it myself.”, his eyes rose and locked onto the pair as he began to walk over to them again, his gaze was that of a sadistic pleasure. Ronald lifted his head and sat back onto folded legs between Henley's, he lifted his fingers up to his lips to lubricate the flesh. The motion was stopped when a snap rang through the air. The blonde's head snapped to the side to stare at the Noble. Anger swelled inside of him as his jaw set again, teeth grinding loudly against eachother. “I didn't tell you to lubricate. I said insert it.”, his voice snapped out as he stopped a few feet from them, sinking down into the elegant chair ready with warmth from the hearth to cradle his form. One slender dark brow arched expectantly as his right hand clutching the hilt of the knife twirled it through the air as though it were dancing across flesh. The older prostitute growled softly and brought his hand down onto Henley's puckered flesh, his lips formed to hushing the boy gently, like a cooing parent as he slid one, then two fingers inside. Fear caused him to stretch and work the resisting flesh as quickly as he was able without causing undue pain. Their bodies were used to sudden entry, which brought some comfort to them both. Henley's head dropped only a few inches as any farther would collide with the needles inserted into his throat. 

Four fingers quickly found way inside of the warm tight space. Slowly turning and thrusting, hoping to find some ease of entry before finding his knuckles burried, the body wrapped around him was tensing. Jerking muscles and tensed legs. Shoulder blades jutting sharply from his companion told him what the boy's voice could not. It was agonizing. He whispered softly, “I'm so sorry... I'm sorry, my sweet boy..”, With that he pushed deeper. Flesh tugging and fighting. The boy's sphincter strained and clutched Ronald's hand as his thumb forced past, pressed deep into his palm, his fingers tightened together in hopes to minimize the stretching of the flesh. Hot liquid began to ease the space around his knuckles and it made Ronald's stomach lurch. He had been torn before and knew the kind of pain it wrought. Henley's back dipped low, his body convusled in refusal. His right hand recoiled back, digging the spikes within the restraining iron deep into his wrist. Blood began to stream down his palm as it came back down onto the floor limply. Ronald thought quickly to use the blood to easy the rest of his entry. He brought his hand back so that the refusing hole was encompassing his knuckles once more. Fresh bright blood covered him now, he pushed forward again, not daring to make any sort of attempt to look over at the bastard watching them. His left hand rubbed over Henley's hip slowly, hoping to provide some comfort as he pushed in once more. The lubrication provided from the wounded boy allowed him to slip his hand in until he wore the boy around his wrist, his cock defied him and throbbed, drooling precum down the shaft. He felt disgusting for finding pleasure in feeling Henley's tightness against him. His hand moved slowly to apply affectionate attention against the prostate. Hoping that providing stimulation would help distract his companion from the pain he was in. 

Alec stood before the boys, directly alongside. He had utilized the enthrallment they were veiled in to retrieve the iron from the fire. The tip of the spiked end was now glowing red. He lowered it down against Ronald's stomach, just above his belly button. Too close to his sensitive flesh so that it could feel the heat but not recoil. The smell of burning flesh harmonized with Ronald's sudden scream of pain. The jolt of being burned without any notice caused Ronald to rip his hand free from Henley's ass. Blood soaked his flesh and Henley's legs collapsed down lower so that his thighs nearly perched on his calves, useless feet splayed out to either side. Ronald sat back on his collapsed legs thrown to the side of him, his left arm keeping him upright, his bloodied hand extended out towards the Noble as he protested, “Bloody... Stop!! What will you have?!”, his voice tremored. Alec was looking over the tip of the iron, his other hand was occupied with dragging fingers over his own swollen flesh. His eyes shifted down to look at Ronald again and a smirk tugged one corner of his mouth. His eyes spoke everything he didn't need to. He wanted them to suffer. He owned their very souls. He fully expected that they worship him and beg for their right to live.. or their right to be released prematurely. The stare boring into Ronald made his flesh prickle. every hair on his body stood on end, his body was tense and protesting everything he was understanding in that silence. 

Alec nodded slightly as he turnd to place the iron back into the chattering flames. Glistening flesh flitted out over his upper lip as his thumb drug over the lower followed by his tongue clicking. His hand swept down and picked up the knife resting on the table along side the chair. The red light danced across the mirrored surface as he looked it over, “Insert yourself into him.”, the command was almost lost as a passing thought sweeping over his lips. Ronald looked back over at Henley's bleeding hind quarters. His lips pursed briefly. The blood from his hand tearing free streamed down his thighs in several streams conjoining and parting but all ultimately reaching to the floor. Henley's gaze was locked onto the man. His mouth now closed in a trembling pout. Ronald swallowed and brought the blood covered hand down onto his cock, the precum mixing effortlessly with the sticky fluid to help lubricate him better as he sat back up and moved into position behind the brunette. His unoccupied hand swept up into Henley's hair, stroking his fingers through the silky locks slowly as the head of his cock pressed into the boy. His body had already returned to a constricted state, blood oozed out slowly. The prostitute pushed forward with his hips, the sensitivity in his tip drew a rumbling groan from him as his cock began to enter into the slick warmth. His head fell back as he pushed deeper, “Ahh.. Good boy.. Henley..”, his voice was gentle as he continued to try to offer comfort to the other. His cock took to the entirety of his companion, his thrusts were slow, the convulsing tremors from Henley told him that each passing of his cock against split flesh was pain but he knew how to sway his hips and dip back in so that it would please the boy. So many times they'd come close to this but never before did he get to experience his apprentice in such carnal sense. It was a cruel joke that this was the circumstance in which he did. 

Alec's heels clicked across the wood as he moved closer, until he was standing behind Ronald, looking down at him with that casual smirk across his shapely lips. “You're a filthy dog rutting away on a bleeding bitch.. You should be ashamed of yourself for enjoying his suffering.”, his voice was thick in Ronald's ears. His one eye opened again and glared up at the Noble. The defiance saw the blade pressed up under Ronald's jaw, dangerously close to his ear. The sharp edge already bit down into his flesh, a small trickle of blood slid down from the fresh wound, “Stubborn boy. I will sever your tongue from the outside. I'll split your jaw and cut it free from the base.” Ronald's torso shivered with the fear that coursed in him. He knew better than to think that was a hollow threat, now. His hips had stopped their progression, Henley's breaths came out ragged pants, his enjoyment of the long desired penetration had caused his wrists to draw back into the spikes. Both hands now sat in small pools of blood that only grew larger with the passing moments. Alec brought the knife down and split the flesh between Ronald's pectorals in a slow, deep incision. Blood streamed down and stung the freshly scorched flesh. Alec stood again and slammed the butt of the knife's handle down into the base of his neck, colliding with the sensitive bone of his spine, “I didn't say stop.”, he snapped. Ronald yelped in pain as the impact dazed what was left of his vision, he grabbed down onto Henley's shoulder, thrusting again. His breaths now coming out in ragged gasps as he struggled to regain composure. 

Alec went back to the velvet cradling his toys. From the selection he drew up a flogger. The handle was adorned with rich blue painted leather. The tails of the flogger had glass secured to them. Small glittering little teeth, thirsting for blood and flesh. The clicking heels stopped alongside Henley and the Nobleman brought the hungry device down onto porcelain flesh, shredding it with each tassle. Henley's back dipped sharply and his arms resisted the restraints again, chewing his flesh open further. Blood splattered across Alec's and Ronald's faces. Ronald's expression was one of horror as he gripped onto the boy's hips, he could taste the copper of his lover's blood on his tongue. He wanted to stop. He wanted to offer anything other than doing this to such a kind hearted boy. His stomach tore open inside of him. The flogger came down again, and a third time in rapid succession. A chuckle broke through the cracks of leather. Blood streamed down from the several jagged wounds, like a dozen laughing mouths. “Stop!! He'll bleed out!!”, the cry ripped through the blonde before he could keep himself from protesting. Alec's head tilted to the side, his fingers slid through his dark hair and his lips bore that ominious smirk, “Oh.. I'm sorry did I leave you feeling neglected? You're such an eager dog.”. 

Alec shifted his weight and moved so that he was behind Ronald, the heel of his shoe slammed into the man's back between his shoulder blades, causing the blonde to fall forward, capturing himself on his palms overtop of Henley's blood covered back, his own split wound dribbling down onto the fresh gashes below. Before Ronald could try to erect himself again he felt the shredding of his flesh under impact of the flogger. His throat ripped with a cry of pain. Second, third and fourth lashes came without any more warning than the first. Tears would have come to him had he been left with anything. The pain was biting and unrelenting as the freshly split flesh was torn over with each oncoming assault. Fifth and sixth collisions of those ragged blood soaked teeth found his quivering back, his mouth was gaping, cries deafened his own ears, his head now pressed down against Henley. His hair was soaked in the other's blood before he realized he was pressed into fresh injury and thought better of it. A voice cut through the deafening pounding of his heart, “Keep going.”, Alec commanded. Ronald whimpered softly and slid an arm around Henley's stomach, thrusting slowly as each movement split his wounds open, his body screamed. He hoped that maybe they'd both bleed enough to be taken into the gates of release fromt his hell. His body shook as he forced himself to continue to force himself into Henley. The boy's body refused with constricting prestest against Ronald's cock. “I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..”, he whispered to the muted boy being made victim to not just one but two attackers. He didn't want to do this to Henley... He wanted to stop. Anything to make it stop. Continuing like this would kill the boy with those cuffs slicing his wrists. His body was already beginning to feel cold despite how close they were to the fire. The constriction on him was weakened. Either from lack of desire to protest due to the horrid pain or from loss of blood. There was no way to be certain which. 

Alec's invasion cut through again as he returned to the joined bodies while shoving a needle into Ronald's pounding artery once more, injecting the medicine to prevent the pain from letting him escape. The same treatment was given to Henley. “If he goes limply into death you will continue. I expect to see you spill your will into him regardless of if his soul occupies the vessel or not.”, Alec said as he slid the pin like needles from Henley's throat and tossed them aside onto the large leather that collected the used, bloodied tools. Ronald's face contorted into one of utter disgusted shock, bile rose up into his throat but he swallowed it back down harshly, refusing to spew it out against weeping wounds. A weak broken whimper was all that the boy could muster as his pale, half lidded eyes looked up at the Noble, his pupils nearly consuming the color once again. His mind was incoherent. His body ached from the torment but his mind could no longer scream his protest. Too far drained to muster more than whimpers even within the safety of his thought. A tiny whispering was able to escape his lips, a wretched shredded voice, “Kill.. me, please..”, the brunette pleaded, as if Ronald could really deliver him from this. Somewhere within himself he knew that his companion never would. The plea drove into Ronald's chest like an ice pick. He shushed the other gently as he continued to drive his spear into him. Afraid that any form of slowing would further anger this wrathful shadow looming over them. The terror that settled into Ronald was in a way he never knew could exist. Nothing would bring his flesh to rest. He felt close to the point of climax but it felt just out of reach. If he could bring himself to finish before Henley's body succumbed to the injuries.. just maybe then they would be set free and he could save Henley from this horrific departure. This thought drove his hips faster. He pushed back up and gently gripped the boy's hips and increased his pace. 

Henley's body was too weak to accommodate holding his own weight under the pressure of the thrusts as they became faster and deeper, his elbows buckled down underneath of him, driving the spikes into his flesh to the base of them. His damaged vocals produced a wavered whimpered cry of pain as his head dipped down against the floor, forearms pressed down along either side, his head was consumed in a fog, there was no pleasure. The pain was all he could remember, now. As if his entire life was a dream before this and he could barely recall it in waking. There was only this. Only the dull cold ache from all over. Ronald's voice came through but he couldn't make much sense of the words he was hearing. Attempts of comfort were all he could discern but he didn't understand through the haze. Ronald's attention shifted to see that Alec was standing, stroking his own thick cock with his back pressed against the marble of the hearth, his eyes bore into the suffering, blood soaked boys with an all consuming unrelenting coldness. Precise and calculating pleasure that could only be derived from the power of where he stood, of what he was orchestrating. Alec could only find pleasure in his art. The crimson maiden that he created and only he could ever truly appreciate. His breaths were shallow and rapid as he pumped faster in time with Ronald's thrusts. The cold of death settling down onto the brunette drove through him with a shockwave of pleasure. Nothing sated him the way destroying beauty did. 

The shinigami that watched the exchange from the view the window offered, perched against the chainsaw with a wide sharp grin, her phosphorescent eyes gleaming in the darkness. Her intoxication the blood painted scene was plainly evident. “Beautifully painted in such shades of passion..”, She mused to herself before her tongue slid over her lower lip. A black gloved hand dippd into the deep ruby colored over coat to withdraw a pocket watch. “On schedule, shouldn't have over time from this, at least.”, She thought out loud before shoving the clunky watch back into the confines of her coat and perching her chin on the heel of her hand again to continue admiring the work of her favorite repeat offender. She was without question, a fan of his work. 

Ronald's sapphire eye shifted and locked into Alec's gaze as he whimpered softly, “Please... he's slipping... he isn't going to survive this.. just.. just let me stop. Let us go. I won't breathe a word of this. I swear it just, let us go?!”, his breathless begs were met with noting less than a scorned stare. Alec was unrelenting and gave no response, he just continued to stroke himself, rubbing his palm over the sensitive head slowly before resuming strokes along the shaft. The way he stared down at Ronald caused the boy to shiver and break eye contact. The loss of blood was making him light headed. Henley's body had stopped resisting Ronald's thrusts, his breaths were too shallow to even summons a whimper. His cheek pressed down against the wood, his half lidded eyes stared ahead. He was holding on with barely a thread of life left. Ronald stopped and held his hips against the brunette's ass. Breathing ragged pants as his head dropped down, his blood soaked hair sticking to his paled face, “No... Let him die peacefully at the very least.. I won't.. Don't make me.. please..”, his voice broke in pauses that were trembled with sobs. He had no tears left but he couldn't bring himself to hold any strength to conceal the suffering this brought to his heart. 

The Nobleman clicked his tongue, “Tsk.. tsk.. tsk..”, was the resonating sound as he pushed off of the fireplace and retrieved the iron from the fireplace once more. The glowing spiked tip reflected in the blonde's eye like a forsaken star in a dark sky of his dilated pupil. Alec walked behind the younger man and slammed his foot against his upper back again, forcing him to collapse forward with a cry of pain, he caught himself on his palms but his body trembled with fear. Henley barely grunted from the pain of being jolted, having Ronald's cock driven deeper into his depths by the sudden impact. Before the blonde could try to right himself and beg further the unbareable scorching pain of the red hot iron had entered his hole. The scream that ripped through his throat was deafening and caused his own ears to ring. Alec jerked the searing metal before ripping it free and lurching it aside with a grunt. “I said continue, DOG.”, The cruel snapping tone was drowned under the whining and sobbing pain, Ronald's mouth gaped, drooling against Henley's ravaged back. His head shook no but his hips began the slow process of continuing the penetration into the dying boy beneath him. Inside of his mind he pleaded with any listening God for forgiveness. His body was trembling so harshly that he couldn't focus on the taste that had overcome his tongue. Heat rose inside of his throat, and bile dripped down from his gaping mouth onto the brunette. His hips continued the mission as if he was no longer in control. The terror dictated he not stop. No sound came from Henley. The boy made no sounds of protest as the harsh hot liquid passed over his wounds. His chest no longer expanded. No breaths to fill his lungs. 

The blonde dropped his head down against Henley and let out another wailing scream. A broken sound, the resonating note that only a soul cracking down the middle could produce. A destroyed and devastated being's last parting cry. Alec watched with a haunting smile, his hand drawing over his cock faster now, his body tightened and convulsed briefly. Such a delicious noise.. He could only summon it from a select few.. Each time it was unique and beautiful. A color on this work that was irreplaceable. Ronald forced himself to increase his thrusts, his cock was throbbing with the need to spew forth his will. The coil that tightented in his abdomen betrayed everything he believed of himself. He was nothing more than a disgusting animal. “Finish, filthy dog. Fill the corpse with your truth.”, the voice behind him wavered with its own need for the peak of this. Ronald pushed deeper, faster. As quickly as his trembling hips would allow, sobbing against the blood soaked flesh of what was his cherished companion. What was now just a lifeless hole he was required to fill for fear that the pain deep within him was just precursory to what would occur if he stopped and refused. His cock swelled, his cum rose from the base and erupted from him as he slammed himself in one last time. One last horrid time. “No... no.. no!!”, he whimpered as he spilled his will into the depths of Henley's corpse. 

Alec began chuckling an awful, amused sound behind Ronald as he fell back onto his bent legs, his cock still drooling pearl fluid from the swollen tip. The noble stepped in front of the blonde and caught a fistful of his hair once again and stared down into his eye, his hand gripping the base of his cock, the deep color evidence enough that he was on the cusp. Alec shoved the prostitute's gaped mouth down onto his cock, his head rolled back briefly, lulling like his own neck had been severed from within before dropping forward and watching as he forced Ronald's limp form back and forth over the tip. His hand stroked the lower portion of his cock slowly until a jolt shot up his spine and his body uncoiled into the throws of ecstasy, spewing his pleasure into the warmth of Ronald's broken vessel. The hot liquid spilled over out of the corners of the blonde's mouth before his jaw slackened off of the cock. His gaze dropped down as he dropped back against the floor, sitting and staring into the nothingness of the fire. His stomach was protesting against the slew that filled it. His entire being floated in a place that felt that he would soon wake from. He had to wake up soon.. His cock still refused to yield to spilling. A shudder of disgust took over his shoulder and spine. A sudden grinding motion caused his throat to tighten and choke out a groan. Alec had his shoe shoved into the pulsing, deeply tinted flesh, relentlessly grinding the sole of it down, threatening to deglove the poor boy's cock pinned against his thigh under the pressure. 

“How disgusting.. I didn't think you'd actually fill a corpse with your will. You're worse than a dog. They don't abuse the dead. That boy loved you, didn't he? You'd treat him with such utter disrespect and use him even after the light in his eyes has faded and his body can no longer clench your cock and coax you?”, Alec's voice was a harsh, snarling whisper. The glimmering metal in his hand didn't even catch Ronald's attention. The blonde still waited to wake. His mind had fully succumbed to the idea that none of this was real. It was a horrid creation of his slumber. “Filthy creature. You're beneath the manged canines scowling the ground. You're the scourge of sin. Just think... had you stopped. You would've left with dignity intact. You enjoyed fucking the life out of him so much that you couldn't bring yourself to leave him with an even slightly respectable state. You don't deserve to keep your body whole. Things like you deserve to be severed of their own flesh that would violate the deceased so completely.”, the Nobleman sneered as he crouched down in front of Ronald, staring into his blank eye. His left hand lashed out and grabbed the boy's thickness. Without any hesitation he set the finely honed blade in his dominant hand down against the base of the pulsing cock. A smirk flashed over the corners of his lips again before disappearing too soon for the prostitute in his clutches to notice. Ronald's attention shifted in a daze back to the dark haired demon in front of him. His throat was so tight he was barely capable of passing a breath through it, his fingers wrapped around Alec's wrists, his groomed, dirty blonde brows pulled together and rose. His hoarse throat let the jagged word free, “Please..”, he couldn't form further protest before the blade began to set down through him in a seesawing motion. Alec worked through the several inches of girth within a few breaths. Blood splattered across both of them in arcs of destruction. Alec's lips pursed together briefly as he finished through the last portion. The sounds of Ronald wailing formed the higher notes of the final chords of this night. Alec looked at his crimson painted victim with amusement as he stood, shoving his boot down against the gaping flesh, spurting blood out across his clothing. “Filthy scum.. you'll find difficulty being desired for your trecherous work now, shall you not?”, the man mused out loud. 

The bleeding flesh in his hand reduced significantly in size before he tossed it onto the leather mat. Nimble blood soaked fingers worked over his garments and pulled the soaked fabric off of his body. A black silk rag dipped in the water basin used to scrub the blood off the man's youthful face. Every soiled piece was tossed aside as uselessly as the severed limp flesh.


End file.
